Lollipop
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Blueberry was my favorite flavor, Hayner would never forget something like that... [RoxasXHayner, Roxas POV]


**A/N:** Revised as of **6.18.09.******

.:Lollipop:.

His was green. Mine was blue.

Hayner said he got it for me because he thought it matched my eyes. And then he added that the sea salt ice cream was beginning to give him an ulcer.

But lollipops were a certainly nice change.

He got himself the apple flavor. He gave me blueberry. He knew it was my favorite. We sat back to back on the Tower, just the two of us. Me and Hayner.

Just me. And Hayner.

I sighed at the thought, and felt him shift against me, "What's on your mind, shortstop?"

I smiled, and took the lollipop away from my mouth to talk, "N-nothing, just…I like blueberry."

Hayner laughed, "I know that."

I stuck it back into my mouth, and tried not to drool. Blueberry was so good, I almost couldn't help it! I sucked in harshly to regain my composure, and then took it out again, "Yanno, Hayner, you didn't have to get me blueberry."

"Well I didn't think you would like apple. And the root-beer ones are really gross. And they ran out of cherry and watermelon right at the last minute." Hayner explained, taking his out of his mouth as well. I turned my body around to face his back; he felt the movement and turned only a little to meet me.

"Can…I try apple?"

"Only if I can have a little blueberry…" He says, turning around fully and sitting next to me, handing over the greenish lollipop. I gave him mine, he gave it one look and then popped it into his mouth. I noticed the faint pink hue on his cheeks when he looked up at me and waited for me to take his into my mouth.

I glanced down at it. I didn't think I had ever had the apple kind. But regardless, I give it one lick before I put it in my mouth.

It tasted NOTHING like a real apple, but the flavor wasn't all bad.

I heard Hayner move to sit on his hand and knees. I looked up at him, coming nose to nose with him almost. He took the blue lollipop out of his mouth and was holding it in his right hand, the other hand looming around the stick of the green one still between my teeth. He gently tugged on it and I let him have it back, only to have the blue one put in next.

He laughed, putting the apple lollipop back in his mouth. "Apple's an awfully _manly _flavor, Roxas, did you survive?"

I smiled to myself, taking the stick out of my mouth. I licked along my lips and looked up at Hayner. Once our eyes met, I pounced on him, straddling his waist. I managed to grab the green lollipop from his mouth, and I held both triumphantly.

"So damn manly, I can't get enough…" I whispered, popping the green one into my mouth, and lightly shoving the blue one into Hayner's.

He didn't seem to mind me sitting on him either. It could've been the sugar-high that I could feel creeping up my leg that made me do it, but I don't think he wanted to complain.

He leaned up, taking the blue lolly from his mouth and the green one from mine. He held both, but leaned up further until he was only inches away from my face. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, but I was frozen in place.

He jolted up slightly, melding our mouths together. His tongue lapped lightly at my lips, already knowing that I would give in all too easily and let him inside. He tasted oddly like the apple lollipop he still had in his hand.

He eventually pulled away to breathe, and as soon as the haze over my eyes cleared away I could see the green lollipop poking at my lips. I opened and he gently shoved it inside. I rolled my tongue over it before lifting Hayner's hand with the blue one up to his own mouth so he could take it in. He closed his eyes when he did so, and with his hands finally free again, he took no time into latching them onto my waist.

The stick bobbed from his lips a few times before he was able to look up at me again. I changed the direction of the stick to point to the left with my tongue, watching as Hayner slowly blinked, his playful expression lightening until I could almost see lust filling his eyes. And I knew what was coming, I knew that I would be sore on the walk home, and I know I might just lose my lollipop in the process…

But at this point I really didn't care.

He wasn't really one to be on the bottom, either, so I started to wonder why he hadn't flipped…

Oh never mind.

Before I could even finish my thought he had taken out _my_ lollipop and actually _thrown_ it off the tower…

Well at least I still had the green one…probably not for long, but apple was starting to grow on me.

Hayner got rid of his vest, and was trying to strip me. I sat up so he could discard my pull over, and take off the black shirt underneath with the zipper. He was rushing, so at the first chance I had before my torso was exposed, I grabbed his wrists, making him stop completely. I used one hand the take the lollipop out of my mouth, and I leaned up to chastely kiss his bruising lips. He eased into the kiss, leaning us both further down so that I was flat on my back. I let his wrist free and used the same hand to run over Hayner's neck as he began a trail from my lips downward.

The hand that held the lollipop in the same position as a cigarette was trembling. I tried not to let it drop on the cement flooring of the tower. My attention to my own thought stopped suddenly when Hayner bit down on my neck, eliciting a sudden, rather _loud _moan to come spilling from my lips. Fire coursed along where his teeth and lips barely swept across my suddenly sensitive skin, more and more moans escaping me involuntarily.

Oh, what the hell. I dropped the lollipop out of our way, leaned up and bolted toward his shirt, the sensations already beginning either to give me a panic attack, or driving me crazy. I pulled it off of him, and I was sure that was the last time I would have any sort of control like that again…

In another instant I was back on my back, reveling and writhing against him. He got down to my navel, licking loops around the sensitive flesh until I finally let out a desirable, dry moan, automatically running my hands through Hayner's sweaty blond hair. I tried to think clearly, realizing after a moment that he was already undoing my pants. His fingers brushed over the already hard member hiding inside.

My heartbeat rang dully in my ears, and then multiplied when a breeze ran delicately over me as soon as Hayner had gotten my pants unbuttoned.

A warmer gust lightly dragged over me and I sat up on my elbows, looking down at him. He looked up at me with a mischievous grin on his lips, "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop, Roxas…?" He whispered, grabbing the base and sticking his tongue out, then I went blank. I arced my back, begging for more of his tongue's sweet hot touch.

"…One." He breathed, pausing before he ran his tongue over me again, whispering "Two…".

"Three…"

Lick…

"Four…"

Lick…

Shit…

"Five…"

Lick…

Heat pooled in the pit of my stomach…

"Six…"

Lick.

Gods…

"Seven…"

Lick…

"…Eight…"

And then every muscle I had screamed as I came into his hand. My arced back softened until I was flat on the cement again. Hayner positioned himself between my legs and leaned forward to look down at me. "Maybe that owl was only off by a few numbers, huh Roxas?"

And before I could answer he was already leaning down and kissing me, his tongue already sliding around in my mouth. I took no time to recover, already searching for the drawstrings that laced his fatigue pants together. I undid the knot and the zipper, trying to keep Hayner in one place before I was done.

Once the drawstrings were done, I wasn't sure Hayner was aware of it before I brushed my fingers over the bulge in his boxers. His breath hitched in his throat and he pulled out of the kiss to moan into the nape of my neck. I heard him almost scream when I reached in and grabbed the throbbing shaft, lightly running my thumb gently over the sensitive flesh. Hayner tried to push himself off of me with his arms, only successfully gaining a small edge before I gave him one hard stroke.

He bucked his hips into my hand, turning into dough in my arms. One more stroke and I heard him stutter out "S-stop…". I pulled my hand out from underneath the fabric, bringing the other one up to cup his cheek and lean further toward him for another kiss.

After he pulled away for air, he continued to strip me until I was only in my boxers. He left his fatigue pants on, undone at the laces and his boxers pulled down just enough.

It was already getting dark, I could finally tell when I looked up at the graying skies. Hayner took my last bit of clothing off, and positioned himself between my legs again, looking up at me once. I sat up further on my elbows, our eyes met, and before I knew it he was bucking like a dog in heat that would mount _anything_. I tried not to scream out, but Hayner kept relatively quiet. I gasped when he hit a certain spot over and over again before he came.

Without even knowing it, I had gotten hard again and there was semen everywhere. Without using time to recover Hayner was already trying to clean it up with his tongue. It only took him a moment before he thought he was done, licking his lips and looking up at me. My breathing was still a little ragged, but I was on my way to being normal. I just hope Hayner was careful enough to have not thrown any of my clothes over the edge of the tower.

But he didn't, and in another few moments we were both already dressed again and sitting against the tower wall, looking up at the cloudy, dark skies.

"…You think it's going to rain, Roxas?"

"There's a good chance it might tomorrow…" I answered, leaning my head down onto his shoulder and closing my eyes.

Geez, we both got so worked up over simple little lollipops…?

**-End-**


End file.
